The Lion, the doctor, and the Skeleton
by Kairr
Summary: A strange crossover, my little sister actually gave the idea. Sherlock isn't who he says he is. Might contain Sherlock/John. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Lion, the doctor, and the Skeleton**_

**Is Sherlock really who he seems to be? What happens when John and Sherlock go to a Halloween party, and Sherlock is actually... you have to read to find out! T for possible language, happy... not yet Halloween! _Oh, and italics are thoughts unless in quotes ("")

* * *

_**

"Hey Sherlock! Were gonna be late for the party!" yells John, dressed as a doctor.

"Going to John, not gonna, and a doctor, really, you put so much thought into it, didn't you?" Sherlock says, coming out of his room.

"Half an hour to put on ears, a tail and your coat? What are you anyway?" John asks, a little mad that so little took so long.

"I'm a were-lion, I thought it was fitting because of the full moon, and nobody else will be one," he says, and John notices Sherlock's teeth gleam a silver glow, and his canines stick out past his lip. "We better get going, when's the party start?"

"30 minutes, your teeth are very realistic, how did you get them?"

"Only 30 minutes? We don't want to be late." And with that he turns and walks out the door, John following behind.

* * *

"You know, I never thought of you as the Halloween type," John says as they step out of the taxi.

"It has been since I was five years old, I think...maybe four."

"Let's go inside then," John says and heads to the doors of the community center, he and Sherlock had been invited to multiple parties, but this one both he and John were asked to come.

"Sherlock, John!" Says a voice from inside, unrecognizable because of the music that was blasting inside the huge room. They recognize a few faces from the many cases they've done together but most people's faces were covered with masks.

"Sherlock," says a sickly sweet voice from behind him. Turning around he sees a ghost—like figure walk up behind him, and for the second time in his life, he felt fear for not only his own life, but John's too. "So nice to see you here, giving away your cover, though, aren't you?" the owner of the voice starts to walk around Sherlock, and Sherlock's eyes never leaves it's face.

"You shouldn't be here," Sherlock growls through gritted teeth. His 'fake' tail was lashing underneath his long coat, the music fades to the background, the only things he hear are his breathing and the voice of the figure.

"Sherlock, you really shouldn't do that, you know he'd be mad," the voice continues in a sing-song voice.

"Hey Sherlock! Who you talking to?" John walks toward them, breaking away from the crowd. The figure looks at John, it's eyes focused on him then flashed back to Sherlock.

"So Sherlock, this is your friend, he looks very, _nice_," the figure's voice changes back to the sickly sweet.

"John, run."

"What?"

"Just run...Now!" Sherlock's voice is a low growl, and the figure glows, and morphs in to a...

"What is that?" John yells and starts to back up, the people around them were oblivious to the large beast in the room.

"It's a dragon, now run!" Sherlock's voice is barely audible, just a low rumble. John turns and starts to run, but he turns around to see Sherlock glow a faint gold, and in his place, a giant lion stood.

"Sherlock?" John asks, surprised, and the giant cat looks at him, it's pale gray/ blue eyes seem to look through him.

"You should have listened John, he was trying to save you from his fate," the dragon says, grinning evilly.

"You wouldn't dare!" the lion growls and attacks the dragon, slashing it's four inch claws down it's sides.

"To late," the dragon says back in a sing song voice. The whole room lit up, and no one noticed that two people were missing, and any sign they had been there when gone.

* * *

_ Where am I? _John asks to him self. _What happened last night? There was a party...then...What the heck? A giant cat? Wait...Sherlock! _John sits up and moves backward, causing the cat to open it's eyes. _It is Sherlock! Same hair color, same eye color...this has to be a dream. _The lion glows silver, and changes back to Sherlock, but with ears and a tail. _Thank god he has clothes on. _Lion/ Sherlock tries to stand, and would have fallen if John hadn't gotten up and caught him. Sherlock glowed silver again and the ears and tail seemed to go inside him.

"You...I... told you... to run," Sherlock barely manages to talk.

"I don't know where we are or care right now, but what the hell was that thing, and why are you a giant lion?" John asks, he rarely likes to ask Sherlock questions, but right now was different.

"It was a demon," Sherlock starts, sitting up, "It can only come out once a year on Halloween, it feeds of the fear people get when they see it's true form," he stops and looks at John's face, he has a look that is a cross between confusion and fear. "You shouldn't have been able to see it, but it didn't cloak itself,"

"Okay, but what are you?"

"I told you that when you asked at the flat. I'm a were-lion, and when I was four or five is when I _became _one," he looks up at John again, and he continues his story, "I was holding my cat, he wasn't anything special, but he looked like a lion, it was a normal Halloween, and I was looking out the window, waiting for my parents to come home. I see a flash, and I run outside, thinking it's my parent's car, but it isn't," he stops to take a breath, the dead grass around him shifting as he stretches out a little, "The flash was from a demon changing into it's true form, and I was sent here, and something was different, my cat was...gone, but it...I was never told what it did to me exactly," he says, then lies down, and John has a look that says 'What the hell?' but in a good way.

"So your some kind of monster, because you saw something you weren't supposed to see, but I'm not? Not that I'm complaining," John says after a moment.

"As far as I can see, it might take awhile, but hopefully you don't change, we better go find Jack, so we can get back," and with that he gets up and walks toward a gate, passing a spiral hill. "Come on!" he yells at John, and breaks into a run, and John starts to chase after him.

* * *

**Chapter one is done reviews are always welcome, positive or negative, it doesn't matter...To Be Continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey look! Chapter two!(Sorry)****  
**

* * *

A cool wind gently pushes the gate open with a creak. Shadows are cast by unseen beings, but a feeling of safety is overwhelming.

* * *

"John, this, is Halloween Town" Sherlock says, and he pushes though the gate. John comes running up behind him, and a look of awe appears on his face.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sherlock asks, but quickly darts off behind a corner, leaving John to gape at the Gothic buildings, the shadows whose presence is both terrifying, yet seem to ooze a feeling of safety. "Sherlock...? Sherlock!" John's lonely yell echoes down the stone walls of the path, and he runs in the direction that Sherlock ran off in.

* * *

The shadow of a large, rotund being passes through the gate, but does not offer the safety of the others, and the shadows run far from the castor of this shade of dread. A quick look around, and the being fades away, allowing the shadows to resume there places, as a soft tune begins to sound.

* * *

"Sherlock!" voices echo around, bouncing off each other as the news of his return travels through the city. John breaks through the crowd, falling into Sherlock's arms.

"There you are John! It took you long enough!" Sherlock stands John up, keeping one hand on his shoulder. "This, my dear Watson, is Halloween Town," Sherlock's grin is wide, and John's face reflects awe, taking in all the wonderful creatures that seem to appear out of nowhere in front of his eyes.

"Woah. What. The. Hell," John's eyes scan the crowd, and Sherlock's grip loosens on his shoulder.

"Does anyone know where Jack may be?" He says, and all the beings start up a chatter.

"He and Sally were at the Spiral Hill, they took their children to see the spirits rise" Yells the Harlequin Demon from the back of the crowd.

"Thank you. Come now, Jack, we best make our way to the Hill," He turns towards the gate, but the shade of a being that doesn't belong appears in the town. "No. You!" his voice booms and the crowd goes silent. "You. Do. Not. Belong. Here!" Sherlock starts to glow silver, and pushes John into the crowd, as his body starts to change. He leans forward and takes long, broad steps, and transforms into his lion state. The shade's castor finally shows himself, a gigantic sack, who seems to almost be squirming on the inside. Sherlock charges at him, but just as he reaches him, he disappears in a puff of dark smoke.

"Oogie Boogie? Didn't Jack kill him? He's alive? How?" all these questions bounce around the crowd, as Sherlock changes back to human form.

"John, how well can you wield a scythe?" Sherlock questions

"A scythe? Why not a gun?"

"Most mortal weapons will not work here, but if demons are out, you need to be able to protect yourself. Does anyone have an extra scythe? Oh, thank you Grim," A hooded figure walks over and produces a scythe. It's seven feet long, the body being of a black metal, that looks cold, but is warm to the touch, and the blade is a sharp, reflective metal, that shines silver and red in the torch light. The hand holding it out to John is old and gray, yet strong, as John grabs the scythe the figure retreats back into darkness. "Good, now off we go John, I hope that Jack knows what's going on." Sherlock struts out of the town, hands in his coat pockets, and John walks behind, playing with the scythe.

* * *

**Reviews always welcome, positive or negative, sorry i made you guys wait like two years.**

**_-Kairr_  
**


End file.
